kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xirena
Xirena is the Nobody of Raine. She appears (secretly) in the original KH rp and is the main character in Another Side. She is at first shy and timid, as she has no memories. But she opens up once she gets to know everyone. Story Origins To see her brief life as a Somebody, see Raine Birth of Number IX Xirena is found outside of Hollow Bastion by Xigbar. She starts mumbling her Somebody name as her eyes open up. When her vision clears, she sees Xigbar standing over her. She remembers him as Braig and immediately attacks him. Xigbar gets the better of her and after a moment of brawling, the man clocks her on the back of her head with his arrowgun. This is the cause of her first case of Amnesia. Xigbar later leads Xemnas to the newfound Nobody, where he gives her the name "Xirena" and the numerical rank of IX. She is taken back to the castle and is given the tour by Xigbar. Xigbar obviously has the upper hand here. He knows full well who she is, and she has no idea. About anything. With the wheels turning in his head, Xigbar decides to get close to this Nobody. Xigbar shows her all the areas of the castle, the Alter of Naught, Lucky Luxord's Casino - the works! He later has her settle into her room. She is left alone, alone with one item she held tight in her hand. A gift from her life as a Somebody: A purple glass star charm. She is careful to hide it from the other members. When she went to sleep that night, she was awakened by an airhorn blaring above her. Jolting awake, she saw six ominous figures standing around her bed. One was Xigbar. He explained that they "test" new members by hazing them. Meeting Xemnas After a few days of settling in, Xirena is summoned by Saix. He informs her that their superior wants to meet with her in the dark margin. He graciously opens up a portal for her and she steps through. Xemnas is waiting there for her. He asks what she remembers about her true self, to which she says "nothing." Asking what she had discovered about her current self yielded the same answer. Xemnas informs Xirena that the power she reigns over is dreams. He conjures a weapon born from her previous life, but since she technically had no previous life she just kind of gets something. She receives a glaive. Xemnas describes it as "A glaive of frozen fates. A weapon forged by the darkness within your soul. It is bonded to you and only you, Xirena. Not any other Nobody. Not your former self." When he goes to address her by her true name, the words won't come to his lips. Getting to Work All equipped and ready, Number IX was ready to be sent out on missions. She gets paired with Xigbar at first, who is supposed to teach her about combat. He ditches her to take a nap and Xirena just figures things out on her own. Discouraged, she treks to the top of a clock tower, where she awkwardly meets Axel. They introduce themselves to each other and make small talk. He says she can join him up on the tower after missions if she wanted, but their friendly moment is interrupted by Xigbar, who grabs Xirena and drags her back to the castle. She later pairs up with the likes of Vexen, Luxord and Rex, both of whom are not much help. After one mission, Axel reveals to Xirena that he is being sent away to Castle Oblivion. It was just to investigate the place, but Xirena was sad nonetheless. Her one friend was ditching her. Getting to Know You Sometimes Xirena would actually partake in Xigbar's antics. He introduces her to alcohol and the results ended up with her calling him an old timer, which did not please Xiggy. A week passes by and as she stands atop the clock tower with her ice cream, Axel returns. Axel explains the Nobodies false emotions to her, the goal of the Organization and the keyblade. That word stuck out in Xirena's mind for some reason. Xigbar is constantly watching his little pet project though, noting in his journal that she is "maturing at an impressive rate." A new member is soon introduced and Xirena wants to meet him, but Xigbar throws her into Atlantica just to troll her. Motherhood? One day Vexen was hard at work in his lab. His experiment goes awry and the castle is flooded with a strange gas. Xirena was busy in the dark city supermarket, charged with buying things for Demyx since he was new. When she returns, it is suspiciously quiet. Xirena soon realizes that all of her comrades have been turned into babies. With the help of her dancer Nobodies, she rounds them all up and somehow manages to take care of them all. After a long day, she sat on the couch and all the babies snuggled up against her while they watched re-runs on the Bill Cosby show. By the morning, the spell had worn off. With Axel in her lap and Xigbar stuck in her cleavage, she barely even breathed so not to disturb all the men. She was nose to nose with Xemnas, who of course woke up. He made her swear never to mention this fiasco ever again. The Days Go On When the Nobodies go on their weekly grocerie shopping, each member has their own made up list for them to tackle. Axel and Xirena decide to stick together, but then of course Xigbar comes right along and tucks his shopping list into Xirena's cleavage. Both were horrified when they read Xigbar's list: Condoms. Things got a little awkward between Xirena and Axel during their shopping trip. When Axel meets Xigbar in the bathroom later, Axel asks Xigbar to stop bullying Xirena. To that, he laughs and then says he won't "spill his precious secrets about the purple princess" to Axel. Meanwhile, Xemnas has retreated to his chamber of repose, where a child's sized set of armor and accompanying keyblde were strewn about the floor. He would sit in there and talk to the remnants of his friend. Little did he know what truly remained of his friend was right there in his Organization. The Keyblade Axel and Xirena start off their work day end as they usually did. Ice cream, chit chat, you know. Until Xirena said she went to a world where she could fly. She decided to test to see if the fairy dust still worked and ran jumping off the clocktower. Axel tried to block her, but he just was on a death path now too. Holding onto her tight, he summoned a dark portal on the ground and they somehow rolled into it. Xirena was fine, but Axel was shaken up. There was no time for that though, as Xirena's presence was requested in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Xemnas and Xigbar are there. Xemnas makes her hold out her hand and not summon her glaive. A keyblade then appears. But, to Xemnas' dismay, the keyblade starts emanating white hot shocks where Xirena touches it, tearing her arms up. Xirena's hurt and badly bleeding after the ordeal, so Xemnas orders Xigbar to patch her up. This is how she got the scars on her right hand and left arm. Category:Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Nobodies Category:Keyblader